Save Me
by Runic Knight
Summary: [Final Fantasy VI - Hiatus] Celes deals with herself being alone, but feels a different presence within herself.
1. I Will Save You

*****   
**Save Me**

_Heya! This is my first fan fic I've posted, and it's based on Squaresoft's PSX game Final Fantasy VI. (Otherwise known as Final Fantasy III, back in the days of SNES.) It mostly centres around Celes Chere, who is my favourite character in the game. Enjoy!_

*****

**Part 1: I Will Save You**

Another night to spend alone in a dying world. Atop the mountainous area of the solitary island, Celes Chere sat with her back against a rock watching the orange sun fade into darkness. She had been there for over twenty four hours now, but she dared not return to her home. She feared the worst.

Was any of this real?

The last two years had been two which whirled by in her mind. Celes had become a General, leading troops of soldiers into battle. She was an excellent strategist, and rose in rank quickly. Though she was great at doing what she did, she always had feelings of remorse for the people that were killed because of her. She tried not to show that side to anyone though, what would they think if they knew?

Eventually, she couldn't take the pressure on her conscience anymore. When she heard that her country was going to poison the water supply of a neighbouring kingdom Doma, she voiced her outrage to one of the other generals just to let out her rage.

_* * * * *   
In the past, Celes had been one to keep everything within herself, but as it drew closer to war between nations, Celes felt remorse for the people whom she helped to kill. She couldn't live on like this forever. Her heart was beginning to melt from it rock solid form. Was the warrior weakening?   
* * * * *_

Celes faced the one of the generals who sat at a rugged wooden table. He was concentrating hard as he moved tiny pieces representing battle troupes around a large world map. She coughed, and he turned around.

"Oh, Celes, good thing you're here," he began. He motioned for her to sit down beside him. "I've been working on our next plan. I think we should start gathering up our forces at south of Doma. General Leo will be using the poison at the Imperial Base as I've suggested. Once the poison has had enough time to taint the entire water supply, the Kingdom of Doma will fall to the Empire!" He cackled with a grin forming on his face. We should be prepared with enough soldiers. General Celes, you've been chosen to lead the troops into Doma while they are struggling trying to find some sort of antidote in time to - "

Celes interrupted him. "What has Doma done to us? Why are we trying to take their land? We've got an entire continent, and we've just barely gained control of it. To the west, Maranda is still having small rebellions against us, as you should know. We should be taking care of our home turf first."

"What is this, General?" Kefka laughed. "Oh, I get it. Poor little Celes is having a fit of righteousness! Oh, how wonderful. Why don't we all just dance around with the moogles and let everyone eventually take over the Empire. Ohhoho, wouldn't that be delightful, right?" He stared at the map and double checked to make sure that the people of Doma had no other sources of help.

"Well, obviously we wouldn't just let our defences slip. We should just be taking care of what we have rather than taking away the rights of other nations." She rubbed her head. This was the worst idea she had ever had, she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Doma's really insignificant. Does anyone really care about what happens to that little place? If we don't get in there and claim it for ourselves, we might as well just give more land to Figaro. More power for them...I'm not willing to give up more power, Celes."

"They're still people!" Celes stood up and headed towards the door. There was no use talking about 'people' to Kefka. Did he care at all? Even when Celes had pushed all of her feelings to the bottom of her heart, she still felt a pang of sadness when she took another's life. Wasn't there some other way? Was that really needed?

"Eh, if they're people we could take over and enroll them into the Magitek Program at least. We'd make magic knights out of them. Ones who wont resist the task at hand." Kefka's words stung more than a dagger.

"What? So I have some consideration for another person's life. I just wanted some other people to be able to lead a life that is war free. I guess that life's not like that anymore because of us."

"We're creating a better place, we have power." His eyes gleamed as he said that. Kefka's hands were glowing softly and an orb of golden red burned in his hands without scorching him one bit. "You know our powers are needed to control society into what they want. They can't handle it, they need someone else to control their lives. They're able to have perfect lives. "

"Without any freedom." She opened the door and walked through. Before she was able to close the door, Celes heard Kefka's voice. "Oh, Celes?" She paused in the doorframe. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell Emperor Gestahl about this. I'm sure he'll be displeased. You were a talented General but we have our power on the line if you're in this mission." Celes closed the door, and it crashed shut with a slam. She held back tears from her eyes, but didn't really understand her feelings of shame. She was doing what was right. It was best to do the right thing even if it would put pressure on herself, right? Would being a traitor be her best choice?

'How long do I have?' she thought. 'I had better leave as soon as I can. Maybe I can get away before Kefka has a chance to do anything about my confession.' The Emperor had been busy lately with the research lab. Professor Cid was an the verge of a scientific breakthrough, and Gestahl was making sure all the other scientists were in order to help with anything needed in the laboratory.

As she walked down the hall towards the barracks, she heard the sound of a door creaking as it opened. She didn't look back, she kept on walking forward.

Footsteps behind her could be heard, and they quickened to match her pace. She turned around and was face to face with another Imperial General named Leo. "Celes, I heard your conversation with Kefka."

Celes stared at her feet. "Oh...everything? You know..."

"Well, kind of, I guess. You guys got a little loud, you know."

"Wow, the news is going to get out quickly, right? I wonder how many people are going to hate that I've 'betrayed' them by having a heart, eh? I tried not to care, but I couldn't do it. I guess I really was just another coward." She ran her hand through her hair. "Oh well...I'd best be off, you know, with the entire Empire being against people like me."

"H-hey, don't go yet." Leo said as she began to walk off. "You know, it took a lot of courage to do what you just did. That's not cowardice. ...I feel the same, but I can't do that. You know, you wont be able to help any of the people in our country by protecting them anymore. I still want to help them."

"I guess it makes sense that you want to help them, but I just don't want a part of this. I don't want to help the enemy or anything like that. I just don't want to feel wrong anymore. Leo, are you now against me, too?" Celes was worried about him, he had helped her many times during training when they were growing up.

"No, I couldn't be against you, Cel. Do what you think is right, I have confidence in you. I'll put in a good word for you to the Emperor before he makes his decision against you."

"Thank you." she sighed softly, glad that he would be there for her.

"One thing before you go...Don't be afraid to ask for help. I know when we were younger you didn't want me to help you learn the proper fighting techniques. When I helped you, you were able to do it. Don't be alone. You can't do anything by yourself. Okay?"

As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. She often needed help when she was in a jam. "Thanks for the advice. But I've really got to leave. Even if you do give him a good word for me, I don't think this is a situation where Gestahl will take pity on me." She made a face at him. "See you someday, maybe."

"Farewell, Celes." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm sure I'll see you again...Remember what I told you."

"Goodbye." Celes turned and headed to her room to pack as much as she could fit into her largest backpack. 

It was when she headed out to leave the barracks entirely when she realized it was too late. The Emperor Gestalh stood at its gate, standing beside a pleased looking Kefka. "Celes, how are you doing?" Gestahl laughed. "Going out for a picnic, are you?"

"No, sir. Do you have any business with me?" Celes stood as tall as she could before the Emperor. He wasn't that intimidating looking, but he _was_ the most powerful man on the entire continent.

"Yes. Your details are being changed. Instead of working with Kefka on the invasion, you'll be in a smaller operation in South Figaro. We'll be taking control of their port city which will decrease their revenues since Figaro Castle cannot get their goods to their port."

"Yes, sir." Celes was taken by surprise. How strange that Gestahl would give her a second chance. He was known for his rash decisions, so this was a complete shocker.

_* * * * *   
Celes didn't really want to be working in that type of arrangement, but what could she do about it? It seemed that no matter what, she would have to follow that path set out by the leader. Her second chance wasn't given to Celes sincerely. When she arrived in South Figaro, she was imprisoned in a cell beneath a wealthy home in the city. In that condition, she would have no way to help the unknowing people of Doma.   
* * * * *_

Looking into the dark horizon, Celes thought of all that had happened since that time. So much had occurred. She had tried so hard to make a better difference in the world. The new friends that she had met in her travels were all putting the same amount of effort into what they were doing as she was, yet the world had fallen into a ruin that no one could reverse. All because of one man who wanted the world to be held in the palm of his hand.

Her mind was in shambles and her thoughts ran through it a mile a minute. She had been very weak for the past year and spent her days asleep in a cottage on a deserted island. Her 'grandfather' Cid had watched over her everyday taking care of her, working himself into exhaustion and he was slowly dying of hunger. Wanting to help him, she went fishing but when she returned he did not say a word.

Cid was the only one left with her on the island; every single other person had died of illness or killed themselves due to despair. Now the small island seemed like a vast place, totally idle of life.

Her only connection to human life, Cid, had succumbed to his death after living long enough to see Celes healthy. There was no one else left for Celes in her small world. Pain clouded her judgement, and she fled away from the dead Cid lying in his bed. Atop the mountain, she was able to understand all those who had jumped from the cliff into the jagged rocks below.

Celes stood up, and pulled the note that Cid had left for her out of her cloak's pocket. She read out loud, "Don't give up hope, Celes. Find something to give you strength, escape from this island. If you have lasted to see this note, there must be a reason for the fates to let you live. Even if you are alone, even if you are lost, you can still help. There must be more in the world to pursue. Look on the bright side and dream of a future you'd like to live in. I believe in you. I love you. Love, your Grandfather Cid."

She closed her eyes, but the tears still escaped. "I'm alone, I'm lost, and there's no one for me to help, Cid." She let the tears fall from her face and stepped closer to the edge.

She opened up her right hand and held it out in front of her, and watched as the wind took the piece of paper from her and floated it around in soft whirls, slowly at first, but picking up speed as time went on. It eventually disappeared into the darkness. "Farewell, world. I'll be with you now, Cid...Locke...Leo...Terra. Wherever you are." She took one step forwards and felt the air rise up against her. It was a great feeling of freedom. "I'm free now, I don't have to live with myself for being an Imperialist. I've freed myself from my own harm. I wont hurt anyone else again."

Just as the note from Cid, she felt like she was going really slowly. The air blowing around her seemed to be moving faster and faster, and her thoughts faded. "Goodbye....goodbye...."Her last whispers caught on the wind and echoed a tiny bit. She was nearing the end, but suddenly she felt herself slowing down. Celes opened her eyes and looked down in the direction of the ground, and could see that the jagged rocks were coming closer and closer ever so slowly. Caught on one of the jags, a piece of material with a familiar print waved in the breeze.

"That's...Locke's bandana...isn't it?" She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her own doom. Her eyes were closed, but all she could see were bright blue flashes of colour, so light it was nearly white. Her fall slowed down to a halt and she began to rise into the air. Through her veins, warm blood pulsed at fast speeds. 

The low sound of a woman's voice filled her mind. "I'll save you, Celes." Celes' eyes were closed, but she had reached her left hand in the direction of the ravaged bandana. She slowly floated to the stable ground atop the cliff. 

Celes' hands were clasped around the bandana that she somehow possessed. She lay on the ground asleep for a long time.

_* * * * *   
If you have lasted to see this note, there must be a reason for the fates to let you live.  
* * * * *_


	2. I've Been Here All Along

**Part 2: I've Been Here All Along**

_Wake up, Celes._

Ever so slowly, Celes sat up, not expecting to be where she was. She was lying in the thick field of grass that surrounded the base of the mountain. It was strange, but the grass seemed a little lusher than she remembered. In fact, the sky was a lot lighter than it had been since the world had come undone; the water looked crystal clear. Something was not right.

She jumped to her feet, looking around quickly for anyone she recognized. It was definitely the same island, but more lush and alive. "What's going on?" she wondered out loud. She could see many small ants crawling in a line, scuttling on their merry way to do the day's work.

_Welcome Celes, this is a world exists within you._

"...What?" Celes blinked, feeling the words within her mind. The words sounded soft and kind, but it wasn't as if she were hearing them. She just seemed to be able to understand for some unknown reason. No where around her was their any sign of any humans. "This isn't right.....yet it seems almost familiar."

_Of course, this would seem strange to you, wouldn't it... I'm sure the common person does not have someone like me inside them. ...Do you remember when you were young?_

"Not really...I spent most of my life training in the army." Celes gave up trying to think logically and just went the conversation. 'Maybe I am going insane...this must be the first step.'

_I didn't think you would. Because of your treatment._

"What treatment? I've never been to an actual hospital, only the medical clinics within the Magitek research laboratories." Celes sat back on the ground. The soft green grass seemed to welcome her.

_Not a 'normal' treatment. The Magitek power which runs through your veins....the Esper blood. You were one of the first Magitek Knights, the humans who were tested on in the initial stages prior to the invention of Magitek Suits. Not many people received this imbuement. Especially since some of the initial results were unsuccessful. If a person could not handle it, their body would simply reject the power, causing erratic mental conditions. Some people can handle the power more so than others. People who had very stable conditions would be given more and more magical powers — in the Empire's perspective, the more power you have, the better. You are one of them._

Celes felt a little overwhelmed by the information. "I don't even remember receiving more than one treatment for that. So since I could handle more magical power in the Esper blood, I went on to achieve higher rankings in the army. Wait...this doesn't make sense, how do you know this?" Celes could barely wait for a response.

_It's amazing how much time can go by, and the same events seem to repeat. I have 'lived' for over a thousand years, and I have seen very similar things as what is going on today._

_I am an Esper, and I live within you. All of your extensive treatments have enabled me to exist in you. There was a lot of experimentation done at the labs in attempt to create a full Esper, with the desires of human beings. They were very close, you see. This is very confusing for me, as well, but I think that when you attempted to take your life, this was, in a way, you rejecting the magical aspect of yourself. With the mental aspect of this in your frame of mind, you gave me a chance to awaken within you._

Celes didn't speak for several moments. "So they were trying to turn me into some sort of super-being — one who had complete powers of an Esper, but will do exactly as they order.... That seems so similar to Terra and her slave crown, only I had no control device to blame for the wrongs I have done in the past."

_The lust for power will choke the person who desires it. They will stop at nothing to gain this force. The lives that I have seen start and end in order to achieve this are certainly enough proof to realize that this cannot go on again. Something must sway the turn of events that will come in the future. There is more out there that is still alive than this small island. You must go out there, and stop the corruption. Don't let time pass you by.... I, the Esper Samara, will try to guide you as much as I can._

With those final words spoken, the smoothness of her first echoed into the distance, disappearing into the light sky. When the soothing voice could no longer be heard, the sky dimmed in hue — it returned to the grey colour which she had remembered. The green grass no longer was so lush, it was limp and brown. Everything returned to the desolate appearance which she remembered before losing consciousness. Celes wanted to call out "Wait!" but the words didn't emerge when she moved her lips.

"Samara...the Esper who lives within me. She will guide me down this path?" Celes walked the long stretch of land, back towards the tiny cottage. She wanted to say her goodbye to her grandfather, she would never see him again.

In his bed, he lay as she had left him. She knew a proper funeral wasn't going to be possible, but there was one last thing she had to do.

She carried his body to the beach, and set it out in the water, along with the bouquet of weedy looking flowers she had managed to find near the small hut. "This is the most I can do, Grandfather." She stared at the ocean for a long time until Cid could no longer be seen. "You've returned to this Earth, I'm sorry you couldn't stay here longer...Rest In Peace."

_* * * * *   
Don't let time pass you by...   
* * * * *_


	3. Just a Girl

**Part 3: Just a Girl**

Albrook. After many days travelling the treacherous waters of the Solitary Island, that was where Celes had ended up. This place was just as desolate as the island she had left behind, except that there was more than just barely thriving plant life. There were actually buildings that remained barely intact, holding together through thick and thin. She had grown up in Vector as a teenager, and Albrook was the nearest port town from there. She was glad to be someplace where she would actually know her way around.

She saw the buildings in the distance, and this gave her hope. As she got closer, she could even see a glowing campfire surrounded by people trying to get warm. She drew nearer to the town, but tried to keep her distance from the people. Although she wanted to talk to another human being immensely, she feared her life. She was, after all, an Imperial rebel, who may still be wanted in an Imperial city like Albrook. She could see some Magitek Suits which lined the side of a home, and they made her remember her rebel status. She could be captured at any moment.

She had to spend a lot of the little money that she had on an inn, if she didn't she would have to move onto the next town without any rest. After such a long trip, it would not be a good idea.

She arrived at the inn in no time once entering the town's border. The inn was a small stone building, but it would do. The innkeeper, a young girl of fifteen or sixteen years old, looked a little nervous as Celes entered. She sat behind the counter and gave a weak smile to Celes as she walked up to her.

"Welcome," she began, her wavy brown hair shaking slightly, "to the Albrook Inn, it will be 50 GP to stay..." Celes counted out her gold, calculating in her head if she would have enough money to buy necessary food from the nearby café.

"Thank you." The girl paused before continuing, "Um...are you alright, ma'am? You look awfully distressed. Oh! I hope you don't take offense to that. I mean, it has been a rough year on all of us, of course. So anyone has a reason to be upset. Or something like that. I was just wondering.... ...You don't look so well." She winced at her own words. She had meant to sound helpful and concerned, but the always seemed to make it sound worse the more she rambled on.

Celes blinked for a few seconds, and noticed her reflection in small mirror on the wall. Although she was only nineteen years old, her tired face looked thin and aged. She _had_ been in rough condition for a long time on the island. She also looked rather dirty from travelling nonstop. "I see what you mean." Celes was surprised by her appearance. The girl still looked worried, so Celes assured her, "Ah, don't worry, I don't take offence to that at all, you're just stating the truth." Celes laughed a little, the first laugh she had heard from herself in a long time.

The girl smiled. She glanced out the front window of the little inn, and after assuring herself that no one was coming in, she spoke. "I wasn't sure if it was you...you look different than I remember...." The girl spoke quickly in a soft inquiring whisper. "You're...the General of the Imperial General who was convicted of being a rebel, Celes Chere...aren't you? What are you doing in a port city like Albrook? This city is under occupation, there are soldiers all over the place, aren't you worried of being captured? Someone may try to report you if they recognize you. Of course, I'm not trying to make you leave Albrook or anything like that. I just wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

Celes tried to absorb the girl's many trains of thought. She still seemed extremely nervous around her. Celes' mind was thinking out of control: This girl worked in a city inn which was under the Empire's rule. She was extremely nervous by her presence and she knew who she was. 'Oh no! She must think that I'm going to hurt her since I'm a _rebel_ against her people. ...But then why wouldn't she want me to get hurt by the soldiers, wouldn't she want me to get captured? Maybe she's just a really kind person who fears her.'

"Ano..." The girl interrupted her thoughts. "Are you okay? I'm sorry to have bothered you with all those questions. I didn't mean to cause you a disturbance. Please, ignore me." She hung her head in shame. "I'm so sorry."

Celes didn't realize how long she was standing there without replying. "Ah! No, I'm sorry, I just got a little dazed by all your questions at once." She looked at the young girl, who was looking up slightly at her. She sounded so nice, and Celes couldn't help find herself trusting the girl. Her apologetic words were a little much, but that was just her personality, and Celes knew that she couldn't take it the wrong way. She was just a _little_ overwhelming to take in all at once. "You're right, I am Celes."

"I can't believe I'm talking with you, right now!" The girl smiled brightly, but suddenly a look of panic washed over her face. "You haven't returned to Albrook to rejoin with the Empire, have you?"

"No," Celes assured her, "This is just the first city I came to since I've been on the mainland."

"I'm so glad!" Her voice was excited, and she tried to calm herself. "Are you going to be leading an uprising? Against the Empire? You know, life here is strict with the Imperial soldiers in the city. We business owners have to accept any soldiers into our shops for free, and have to do bargaining to stop them from closing us down. Any citizen in town must also fully accommodate any soldiers into their homes - no choice to refuse. Although we are a colony of the Empire, many of the citizens here do not agree with their philosophies." By this point, her voice was barely more than a whisper. "I'm trusting you with this information, you know. Never speak a word of this outside the doors. _He_ can hear you. _He_ can find out, and can end your life. His 'Light of Judgement' has already caused chaos up north, in Tzen. They were planning something, and he found out, so many of their buildings were destroyed as a final warning."

"Who is _he_?"

"He? The Emperor, Kefka."

The colour drained from Celes' face. He had truly had become ruler. She had watched him kill Gestahl, and he had replaced him. She clenched her fist; something had to be done. "There's no planned rebellion right now. I've just gotten here, and you are, in fact, the first human being I've talked to since I've arrived. There's no way that I can lead something like that now, I'm too known. They already know to watch out for me. I've got to lay low for a while. I need to try to gather my friends who joined me before the world...crumbled. I don't think I could do anything without them now."

The girl sat on her hands. "What are you going to do then? Are you going to live away from the cities for a while? Will your friends know where to look for you?"

"I guess I'll just do a little travelling and try to find their whereabouts. I don't even know if they're still.... I'll just have to have a little hope." Celes tried to smile.

"You'll persevere!" The girl pumped her fist in the air in a cheer. "I mean, you're Celes Chere!"

"About that...how do you know me?"

She looked shocked. "You're famous for being the first female General around here, you shouldn't think so little of yourself. In fact, I used to hate you...you burned the city of Maranda...my grandparents lived there, and now...they don't." She gazed at the floor. " I hated the fact that you were being applauded for that. When I heard that General Chere had been dismissed for being a traitor, I was happy that you came to your senses. Even though I live in an Imperial city, I don't have their beliefs."

Celes smiled, remembering Edgar, King of Figaro, saying something along those lines. '_The Empire is evil...but not all of their citizens are!_'

"Oh my god!" The girl exclaimed. "I just told you that I used to hate you! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I meant to say that I 'disliked' your actions."

"Really, it's okay!" Celes patted the girl's head. "I hated me back then too. I was just a puppet on strings. I've cut those strings completely now. I'm sorry about your grandparents...I only thought strategically for the benefit of the Emperor, not for the benefit of people in the Empire."

She nodded in response, but didn't say anything.

"So what's your name? Have you always lived in Albrook?"

"No, I haven't always lived her. I used to live in Vector, but since it's no longer here, I've started a new life here. My name is Lani.

"No longer here?!" Celes exclaimed.

"You didn't know that?" Lani was amazed. "Vector was destroyed, and the debris from the city formed Kefka's Tower, the Tower of Darkness."

"Wow..." Celes felt a little lost for words. She didn't remember much of her childhood - most of it was spent in the Vector Training Academy - but she remembered spending her days as a small child with her mother and father in a tiny house in downtown Vector. She couldn't even recall their faces anymore. With Vector gone, it felt like she had lost a piece of her childhood.

"Anyways," Lani began, changing subject after seeing Celes' crestfallen face, "it's nearly time for me to lock the main door for the night. In the morning, make sure you come to see me before you leave. I have some old clothes that I'll let you borrow. If you want to leave this city without anyone recognising you, you'll need to wear clothes that'll make you look a lot different." Celes was about to open her mouth to protest, but she continued on. "Now, don't worry about it one bit, I know you'll need these. You did stand up for your beliefs back when you were dismissed by the Emperor. I really want to help you, and this is all that I'm able to do." She nodded firmly. She looked like she was going to say more, but the front door swung open.

"Welcome to Albrook Inn." She called out to the man half heartedly. He was a soldier, still in uniform. "It will be 50 GP if you would like to stay."

The man walked up to the counter, and pushed Celes slightly out of his way. Celes didn't say a word in fear that he might recognise her if she spoke. "I do intend to stay, but you know the drill." He pointed to his badge on the arm of his uniform. "Soldiers don't need to pay since we're _protecting_ this city. Give me the key to one of your rooms before I complain to _them_." He gave her a glare from his dark brown eyes.

She sighed and reached for a key and held it out to him . He placed his hand over the keys and held onto her hand for moment while leaning in to harshly whisper to her. "Come into my room later on tonight, I will require your 'services'." He gave her a sick grin, then took the keys from her hand. Celes stood there shocked for a second, resisting the urge to hit him. He walked into one of the rooms and closed his door.

Lani whispered to her. "That's what these soldiers are like...I hate them. Since they've occupied the city, I haven't been working as much in order to avoid them, but my uncle has to run another business too, and I promised I'd take care of the inn when he's too busy."

"You don't have to comply to his wishes...do you?" Celes was worried, she could tell by the look on her face that she truly did not want to be in that sort of position.

"If I don't....my uncle's inn would turned over to them for whatever they want it for. If they don't have a purpose for it, they burn it, just so that we can't have it. They're really cruel, I think. They don't seem to have a reason to be here. I just want things to be the way they used to be." Her voice quivered, and Celes could tell that she was about to cry any second. She walked behind the counter and put her arms around her, and let her cry into shoulder.

Celes wasn't used to hearing people cry; people were thought to be weak if they let a single tear fall in the training camps. Celes found tears coming to her eyes too, and she couldn't explain it to herself. Lani was barely more than a stranger, yet she felt a bond of friendship already forming between the two.

She was just a girl. This was the type of person Celes wanted to fight for. She didn't want to support the power hungry leaders of the world as she had done in the past. She wanted to fight for those who simply wanted life's little pleasures; friendship, fun, love, a bright sunny day.

_* * * * *   
you'll persevere! I mean, you're Celes Chere!   
* * * * *_

**Random Author Notes:**   
Thank you for reading this story so far, I really do appreciate it ^^ If you could review it, I would love you! ^_^   
**F**or**Y**our**I**nformation:   
I chose the name _Lani_ for the girl because it means "Sky" or "Heaven" in the Hawaiian culture.   
I chose the name _Samara_ (last chapter) for Celes' inner Esper because it means "Mountain, Outlook, ruled by God, guarded by God or seedling" She was awakened in the mountains of the Solitary island, and she is a new outlook for Celes, so I thought it would be perfect for her =)


End file.
